Summary - Core C The Molecular and Biochemistry Core Facility will provide critical services to support the scientific goals of this Program Project; namely, the analysis of RAS and RAS-related genes, proteins, and biochemistry in myocardial fluid, tissue, and cells. All analyses will be done by trained personnel linked to the samples. The implementation of a complementary and uniform approach to these services will allow findings to be compared and contrasted across tissues, species, and sexes. This is a significant asset for the proposed studies as investigators in Project 1 and 2 begin to characterize the expression of systemic and cardiac RAS in transgenic rats expressing the human forms of angiotensinogen [TGR(hAGT)L1623] and human chymase (hCHY Tg+).